


In the Wake

by FrostOverlord



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Arguing, Bunny's embarrassed, But not actually complaining, Everyone is amused except Jack and bunny, Jack's confused, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles, Sort-of, general confusion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-25
Updated: 2017-12-19
Packaged: 2018-02-14 15:30:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2197032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrostOverlord/pseuds/FrostOverlord
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Jack snuggled closer to the warm mass around him as his thoughts slowly came back to him. He had been… sleeping? Weird. He wondered why, for a moment, but then the warm mass shifted and suddenly he was far more comfortable. What sort of thing was he cuddling with that was so comfortable and warm and soft? Had he fallen asleep in an animal den again, or maybe with the yeti?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Awakening

Jack snuggled closer to the warm mass around him as his thoughts slowly came back to him. He had been… sleeping? Weird. He wondered why, for a moment, but then the warm mass shifted and suddenly he was far more comfortable. What sort of thing was he cuddling with that was so comfortable and warm and soft? Had he fallen asleep in an animal den again, or maybe the yeti?

No, wild animals aren’t _this_ comfortable to sleep with, and yeti fur is nowhere near as soft as what was all around him. Jack frowned, his eyes still closed, and found himself drifting back into the waking world. Slowly, at a pace that would make _snails_ cringe, Jack began to piece together where he was. He had been in the sleigh. They’d just defeated Pitch and were returning to the workshop. He was getting along fine with the- the _other_ guardians (It was strange to think that he was now one of them), but then someone said something (Jack couldn’t remember what) and he and Bunny started arguing. They got to the workshop and then… what? Why could Jack not remember what happened at the workshop, and just what or who exactly was he sleeping on? Yawning, Jack opened his eyes… and promptly froze in place. Before his eyes was something he had never in his wildest dreams imagined would happen.

He was cuddling with Bunny.

Bunny was apparently still asleep, because he whined in protest at Jack’s sudden movement and hugged him closer. It was actually pretty cute, though Jack would never admit that to anyone else. Off to the side, someone stifled a giggle. A girly one.

“Hope you’re enjoying yourself, Tooth.”

There was an audible gasp, and Jack took the moment of stuttering to take in what he could of his surroundings. Not much to see, really, considering he was almost completely encompassed in soft grey fur, but he managed to catch a glimpse of bedding and wood floor off to the side, and past that was Tooth in the doorway. Which probably meant North had dumped them into a guest room after… what happened?

Tooth chose then to finally gather herself, “It looks to me,” she said, stifling another giggle, “Like you’re the one who was enjoying himself.”

Jack flushed and looked away. Okay, maybe he was enjoying the cuddling a little… a lot. Not the point. “What happened?”

Tooth sighed and leaned against the wall, “Well, you and Bunny wouldn’t quiet down after we got to the workshop. Sandy finally had enough and dosed you both with dreamsand. To be honest, I’m surprised you’re even awake at the moment with how much he hit you with. You two were out like a light in an instant.”

Jack frowned, elementals like himself had a weird relationship with sleep sometimes, so it wasn’t that surprising he’d woken up sooner than he should have. Still, there was something vital that Tooth had left out.

“Mind telling me why I’m encased in fur?”

Tooth again fought against giggling, but this time failed and was forced to relay the information through her strangled laughter. “You- you and Bunny- when you fell asleep- almost instantly clung to each other- It- It was adorable.”

Tooth continued to laugh unrestrained after that, and remained unable to speak for a full minute by Jack’s count. When she finally stopped herself, she was leaning against the wall and clutching her stomach. Jack leveled a glare at her then, and Tooth continued to relay what had happened in a much calmer tone, though she was still wiping tears from her eyes.

“We couldn’t pull the two of you apart without someone getting hurt, so North suggested we just leave you in a guest room and let you hash it out when you both woke up.” Was that a devious grin? Yes, that was most definitely a devious grin. And mischievous glints in her eyes. Jack knew that look anywhere, considering that he basically invented it.

“Tooth, what’s with the look?”

Tooth, of course, scoffed and feigned innocence. “I don’t know what you’re talking about, Sweet Tooth,” she said as she backed out the door, “Anyway, I have to go. See you later!”

Then she was gone, door slowly closing itself behind her. Well, Jack wasn’t going anywhere any time soon with how Bunny was clinging to him. May as well make the most of it, it’s not often you get to cuddle with someone as soft as the Easter Bunny.

**)(--G--)(**

Aster was dreaming, he sure of that much just by the weight against his chest. He looked forward to these dreams when he had someone with him in his nest, the times when he didn’t feel so alone. Who was it this time, he wondered? He had wrapped himself around them, so it couldn’t be one of his parents or his brother. Perhaps Basil? His best friend and squad mate had always been happy to give and receive small comforts. Or maybe… was it Dahlia? It had been so long since he’d dreamt of his long gone Mate.

Aster snuffled the cool hair below him, attempting to catch the scent of his dream companion.

Hair. Not fur. Accompanied by the scent of snow and pine.

Ah, _that_ dream. Aster sighed into the white locks and pulled Jack closer. Dreaming of the past was painful, but it would have been preferable to dreaming of what he couldn’t have. Ah well, he may as well enjoy it while he could. Below him, Jack shifted to get more comfortable, and Aster adjusted in response. It was nice, being able to wrap himself around Jack and protect him from everything. He didn’t need to, he knew. Jack was alone for… 300 years he had said? He had survived just fine on his own back then, but it made Aster feel better knowing that Jack was close and safe.

He’d never figured on falling for a human spirit, but he had. He’d nearly had a heart attack when Manny chose Jack. At the time he hadn’t known what MiM was thinking, choosing someone without a single believer to be a Guardian, but in the end everything worked out. And as an unexpected plus, Aster could now keep an eye on Jack far more easily without making it obvious what he was doing. Everyone won in the end, even Pitch. Bloody monster got off far too easily for Aster’s liking.

Happy thoughts, Aster. Jack was here, dream or not, so enjoy it while you can. With a smile Aster rubbed his chin atop Jack’s head.

The sudden stiffening of his companion in response was unexpected, and gave Aster pause. This _was_ a dream, wasn’t it? Jack had never responded like that before in his dreams. Slowly, very slowly, Aster began to panic. What if this wasn’t a dream? Aster realized with a jolt that he had no idea where he was. The last thing he remembered was arguing with Jack after they’d arrived at the workshop and then… nothing. He’d been asleep clearly, so maybe Sandy got tired of the fighting and knocked them out?

That still did nothing to explain why he was wrapped around Jack outside of a dream, and most certainly didn’t help Aster’s new dilemma. Jack was clearly awake and aware of his surroundings, and judging by how he’d frozen up when Aster chinned him…

Well, things were about to get very awkward, weren’t they?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all! So I actually wrote this part of this two chapter deal a few weeks ago, and figured I may as well share this much because why not, right?
> 
> So yeah, Some day I'll have a second chapter for this with lots of fluff and stuff, until then enjoy not knowing exactly what happens next. :P
> 
> As a side note, I realized just before posting this that it serves as a lovely aftermath for another Idea I had. Like, the FIRST idea from after I discovered Jackrabbit. I never completed it, but I might go back and give it a whirl once I have the time. Cheers, all. :3


	2. Fresh Start

Aster took a breath, slow and deep, as he allowed himself a moment to shake off the last vestiges of sleep and take stock of the situation he now found himself in. He was in a bed, not his nest as he had dreamt. In his arms and pressed up against his chest was a lukewarm presence that could only belong to one person, and whose identity was confirmed by the scent of pine and crisp winter air that had managed to work its way into his fur. He was wrapped around Jack in an almost protective way, such that very little of the spirit was left exposed to the air. His own scent mingled with Jack’s in the young man’s hair, a mark ( _protect, love, eternity)_ that called Jack his own, and vice versa. Were he dreaming, he would find nothing wrong with the scene save the fact that he was not in his home.

He wasn’t dreaming.

Aster allowed himself a moment longer to enjoy the contact with Jack before he began to uncurl, his arms slowly moving away from Jack such that the winter spirit would be free to move. His motions were somewhat jerky—still partially unwilling to let go—and yet soon he and Jack were separated, though both remained lying in the bed. Jack, now free from the Aster’s grasp, carefully turned himself over so that icy blue eyes could look at the form of the pooka lying rigid beside him. He observed expressionlessly for a moment, as though taking in the body language (it was at this realization that Aster denied his instincts and forced himself to relax somewhat), before offering a smile.

A fake smile, Aster could tell. He had seen the real one long ago, brilliant and beautiful and shining like sunlight on freshly fallen snow. This smile was nothing more than a pale mockery of that. An upward curve of lips that could be anything from mild amusement to absolute elation if only it weren’t so withdrawn. It was a contextual smile that changed its meaning to suit its user’s needs. It was the kind of smile that one uses to deceive, to hide themselves from others.

It was Jack’s most common expression.

“Finally awake then, cottontail?”

Aster swallowed nervously as Jack’s voice washed over him, glancing away from Jack and nodding in response to the question. He didn’t trust his voice at the moment. Jack didn’t respond immediately, and when Aster’s gaze returned to him the young man’s smile had fallen a bit, turning into a curiously undefined twist of lips. As soon as he was aware that the other was watching, however, the mockery returned, and Jack spoke once more. “So as it turns out,” he said, gesturing into the air with a single ivory hand, “Sandy has a low tolerance for arguing.”

Aster huffed, that confirmed what had happened to the both of them, but not why they had been tossed in a bed together. Emerald eyes turned towards the ceiling, away from Jack’s gaze. There was shifting to his side, and suddenly two eyes like polished moonstones invaded his vision. Aster flinched back, attempting to roll away from Jack only to find himself stopped by the young man’s arm. Aster’s breath caught within his throat, eyes locked on Jack’s as he struggled to maintain his composure. The scent of pine and snow and laughter pushed to invade his senses, muddling his thoughts as somewhere in the back of his head a voice whispered panicked words to him. That Jack knew the significance what he had done, that he knew why, that he was angry that he hated him that no apology would help he should run run run while he still had the chance.

But he couldn’t run, because he was pinned underneath Jack’s nimble form and what if he hurt him by trying to run away?

So instead Aster took another breath, his eyes still locked with those of the young man above him as he pushed the panic back and regained control of this thoughts.

Jack spoke, apparently oblivious to the conflict within the head of the pooka beneath him. “You alright, Bunny?” he asked, the concern within his voice threatening to break Aster’s still fragile control, “You’re not yelling at me or anything.”

Why would Aster yell at Jack? Jack had done nothing wrong, never _really_ did anything wrong. All of it was Aster’s fault. Aster turned his head to the side, coughing once to clear his throat. He would need to speak, he knew, even though he still could not trust his voice. Jack’s position above him only made it more difficult to gather his thoughts, but Aster swallowed back the lump within his throat and took a breath anyways. “Could you… could you get off of me,” he asked, his words quiet and hesitant, “please?”

Perhaps it was the tone of voice, or maybe it was the please that did it, but Jack was very quick to move aside. He was still blocking Aster’s escape route, but no longer was he invading the pooka’s personal space. At least, not until the back of the boy’s hand pressed itself up against Aster’s forehead.

“I—” Jack started to speak, but then stopped and frowned, pulling his hand away. “I don’t know what your normal body temperature is so I have no idea if you have a fever or not.”

Aster couldn’t suppress the almost-laugh, a short, quiet double-exhale of air that somehow managed to convey his amusement. “No, I’m not sick. No fever.”

“Good. I still haven’t gotten the chance to make up for that blizzard, can’t have you kicking the bucket yet.”

“Oi, I’m not some fragile old man you know.”

“Uh-huh, sure. Whatever you say.”

Neither said anything after that. Both remained where they were, laying side-by-side on a far-too-large bed, but the tension had dissolved somewhat. Aster felt himself calming down, the panic from before subsiding. It was fine. They would talk, Aster would suffer through some embarrassment, likely have to explain some of his… less-than-fantastic behavior over the past several days. Hell, more than just the past several days. But things would be fine.

Jack, true to form, was the first to break the silence.

“So… probably wondering about why we’re sharing a bed.”

Another almost-laugh escaped Aster’s lips. “A bit curious, yeah.”

“According to Tooth when Sandy knocked us out we clung to each other like koalas.”

Aster raised an eyebrow, looking over at Jack. “Really.”

“Yeeeeep.” Jack rolled his shoulders, shifting a bit to get more comfortable. “Said they couldn’t think of any way to tear us apart without anyone getting hurt so they threw us in here to sort it out ourselves.”

“Huh.” Aster looked away again, back at the ceiling. That… made a bit of sense, if it was true. In the... in the past he’d been told that he was somewhat clingy in his sleep, and the years of isolation probably hadn’t helped that any. Still—

“Question for you.” Jack’s voice broke Aster’s train of thought. He sighed, looking at Jack and rolling his eyes.

“Shoot.”

“How similar are you to an actual rabbit, exactly?”

Things were not fine. Everything was on fire. Abort mission.

“I—” Panic bubbled up again, the subject suddenly moving back to what had brought the panic in the first place. “It’s not really that I’m similar to rabbits, it’s more that- it’s more that they’re similar to me and my- my species.” Aster was beginning to ramble. He never was very good with talking to others, and the returning panic wasn’t helping him to keep his composure at all. “I was trying to— it’s— long story, but the end result is rabbits and they’re similar in looks to pooka and a couple of the habits are the same but for the most part they’re completely different. I mean, for starters they’ve only got single hearts a-a-nd they’re smaller of course. Not to mention there’s—”

“Bunny!”

Aster stopped talking.

Jack’s expression was... a lot of things, really. Confusion, amusement, worry, curiosity. Concern. Definitely concern. “You seriously need to calm down dude. Breath.”

Right. Air. Aster inhaled, then exhaled again. He could do this. It’s not like anything permanent was done. Everything will be fine. Just… get it over with.

“Okay, good. Just keep doing that. Maybe longer breaths? I don’t— I’m not really very good at this so I’d really like it if you could not have a panic attack.”

Aster cringed. “Sorry. Just...” He stopped, then sat up. “You had another question, right?”

Jack’s expression morphed to confusion. “Yeah how- how did you...?”

“Ask.”

Jack frowned, sitting up himself. Briefly, he hesitated. “I— Does your species— pooka. Do they do the whole chinning thing?”

Aster sighed. He was afraid Jack would ask that. Best to just... get things over with. “Yes. Better sense of smell than most. We used the scent glands for anything from helping to keep track of our stuff to announcing our significant others.”

Jack’s expression didn’t change. “Used? Like, past tense?”

“It’s—” An old pain reared up, Aster frowned as he pushed it back down. “Story for another time.”

It must have shown on Aster’s face more than he’d thought, because Jack looked incredibly apologetic when he looked back up. “Right. I— while you were still mostly asleep you sort of—” Jack placed a hand on his head, where Aster’s chin had rested. “What were you—”

“You.”

“I...” Jack paused, baffled. “What?”

“I was dreaming of you.”

_”What?”_

Aster cringed at that, looking away. Still, honesty. Jack deserved to know, and Aster needed to apologize for how he’d been treating him. No going back. “Rather, I’m not really sure how asleep I was, but I didn’t really question it because it’s… been a recurring dream. Nothing… bad, per-se’ just… cuddling. And not always you either, though… more, lately. A lot more.”

Jack was silent, and Aster didn’t turn to look at his expression.

“I- I have problems talking to people. And trouble expressing emotions. Part of it is how I was raised, but—” Aster almost-laughed again. “It’s funny how someone can stare fear itself in the face without flinching, then turn around and become a ball of nerves as soon as they have to talk about their feelings for someone else.”

Aster stopped talking for a moment, composing himself for what he had to say. For the apologies both new, and long overdue. Beside him, Jack remained still and silent.

“I wasn’t really mad about the blizzard back in ‘68. Sure it wasn’t supposed to be that bad, but I was expecting snow. I— it’d been a rough month, I was tired, you were a convenient target and I said things I didn’t mean. I came back later. Several times, in fact. Got good at tracking you down after a while. But I couldn’t ever bring myself to approach you. And you...”

Now, Aster turned to look at Jack. Jack, stock still and staring. The Mockery of a smile gone in place of a slack-jawed expression of confusion, like he wasn’t sure what to think. Aster smiled at him, a sad, toothless upturn of lips.

“You weren’t at all what I thought you’d be. I was expecting some innocent little sprite and instead found someone who looked like they’d been through far, far too much for how young they appeared.” Aster sighed. “I wanted to go up to you and talk, apologize for the things I’d said, but... I was afraid.”

Aster hesitated. How much was he willing to share now? How much did he need to share, for the apology to feel real to him?

Well, now or never.

“I’ve become accustomed to the people I love being... taken away. Still find myself worrying about the others more than I should. At first I was afraid of scaring you off. Kept waiting for a better time to approach you. After a while, though…” Aster closed his eyes, turning away from Jack. “After a while I was afraid that, if I got close to you, you’d get hurt. After seeing what you’re really like I was afraid that, if I talked to you—really talked to you, not just pointless arguing—I might end up... falling in love.”

There. It was said. He- he had finally said it. It wasn’t just some nebulous heartache anymore. Aster felt… better, almost. And at the same time, worse. Like the weight had been lifted only to be dangled over his head on a rope. He could only hope that—

“What the _hell_ Bunny?!”

Aster cringed. There it was. He opened his eyes, blinking away the blur left by—had he been crying? Aster wiped his eyes with his arm, and looked up a Jack.

Jack, who looked absolutely furious.

“You can’t be serious. You- you spent— all those years I thought you _hated_ me and now you’re telling me that ‘oh, I wanted to talk to you but if I did I might _fall in love!’_ Wow, that sure is a big deal, isn’t it? Can’t be falling in love with Jack Frost, nope! Bad times there. I-I-I can’t even— this is— Ahg!”

Jack swung his arm away from Aster, sending an arc of blue light into the wall and creating a patch of ice. Aster shifted away, and Jack whipped back around to look at him.

Then stopped, arm still raised, and closed his eyes.

“Breath, Jack. Breath.”

Inhale. Exhale. Aster watched as Jack forced himself to calm down. Jack lowered his arm, and the ice on the wall evaporated. Then Jack looked up again, at Aster.

“What, exactly, were you expecting, dropping a bomb like that?”

Aster looked away. “I… wasn’t really expecting anything. No matter what my reason was it doesn’t excuse how I treated you.”

“Then why? And why _now?_ ”

“Because you deserve the truth.”

Jack shifted, and Aster heard a quiet thump. Aster turned to see Jack leaning up against the headboard, looking at the ceiling. “Then how about you tell me what would be so wrong about loving me?”

Oh.

Was— was that what Jack was upset about?

Aster shook his head. “It’s nothing wrong with _you,_ Jack, it’s—” Aster’s voice caught, struggling to find the words. Jack looked at Aster, waiting. “Every- everyone I love they… die. Or get hurt. Or—”

“Bullshit. What about the other Guardians?”

Aster stopped, staring at Jack. Then he looked away again. “Exception that proves the rule.”

“That’s idiotic.”

Aster didn’t respond.

They stayed silent for a time, Aster stared at the wall, trying not to think about the ache in his chest. To not think of anything. Eventually, however, he was startled out of his stupor by a pressure on his hand. Aster looked over.

Jack’s hand had slipped into his own.

Jack was lying down again, staring at the ceiling as he spoke. “So… how about we make a deal.” Jack didn’t wait for Aster’s response—a good thing, really. He didn’t have one—before continuing. “We start over. You forgive me for the blizzards, and… for bailing on you guys for a disembodied voice and—”

“Wait, disem—”

“And I forgive you,” Jack raised his volume, cutting off Aster before he could finish asking his question, “for treating me like shit for two-hundred plus years, and for being a stalker, apparently? We start over like none of that happened.”  
  
“I wasn’t stalking you.”

“Weird, that’s what it sounded like.”

Aster huffed, turning away, but not letting go of Jack’s hand. Jack was... forgiving him. He didn’t deserve that. “You’re explaining the disembodied voice thing.”

“Long story, Pitch is a dick. Do we have a deal or not?”

Aster’s grip tightened on Jack’s hand slightly… then, he let go. “I can’t.”

Aster could feel the disbelief in Jack’s voice. “Why not?”

“Because starting over doesn’t change anything. You’ll still be you—”

“Excuse me?”

Aster growled, silencing Jack’s protest. “... And I’ll still be the idiot that can’t just stay away. If I let myself slip up and let you in— I don’t want another person to die because of me, Ja—”

Pain.

Aster recoiled from Jack, clutching his cheek. Jack—He’d—Aster stared in disbelief.

Jack was up on his knees, fists raised and glaring at Aster. “Do you _seriously_ think I’m just going to sit here and let you insult me like that?”

Insult him? What—

Jack grabbed Aster by the fur on his chest, pulling him up to eye level. “I can take care of myself you overgrown, overworked, overthinking idiot of a rabbit! I’ve been taking care of myself for 300 years, Bunny! Alone! As a _winter spirit_ . I’ve dealt with wendigo, akhlut. Hell I fought a Jotun to a standstill five years ago. A _Jotun_ , Bunny. And I’m only _just now_ starting to really understand my magic.”

Jack sighed, letting go of Aster and falling back onto his heels. “I’m not some fragile snowflake, and if you think you can push me away _now_ , then you’d better be ready for disappointment. Take my deal or not, I’m going to hang around you until you stop being a dumbass and figure out that people don’t just fall over and die because you care about them.”

Aster just stared at Jack, still pressing a hand to his face. He didn’t know what to say. What was there to say? He—

Suddenly Jack was moving again, getting off of the bed and leaving Aster sitting against the wall. He wasn’t blocking Aster’s way anymore. He could escape now, if he wanted.

Aster didn’t move.

“Sorry, by the way. For punching you.”

Aster watched silently as Jack stretched, flushing under his fur and looking away when Jack’s hoodie rode up and revealed skin. For all that he’d watched Jack over the years, he hadn’t anticipated anything like how Jack had reacted. What was he supposed to say?

Aster sighed. Fuck it, why not?

“Is that deal still on the table? The whole starting over thing?”

“I didn’t say it wasn’t, so yeah. Still mad at you for being a dumbass though.”

“That’s fine.”

A hand settled on Aster’s shoulder, and he looked up. Jack was holding out his other hand, waiting. Aster hesitated for a moment, then reached out to take it.

Jack smirked and shook it. He didn’t let go immediately, instead tightening his grip when he was done. “If we’re going to do this whole starting over thing, we have to do it properly.”

Aster looked at Jack skeptically. “Okay… go on then…”

Jack nodded, then shook his hand again. “Hi there, I’m Jack Frost. What’s your name?”

Oh. Okay. That’s what he meant. Aster nodded in understanding, then cleared his throat. “My name is E. Aster Bunnymund. It is a pleasure to meet you Jack Frost.”

Jack stared at him for a moment, smirk falling slightly. Aster worried, briefly, if he’d done something wrong. Then Jack’s faltering smirk turned upwards, and he smiled. Brilliant. Bright.

Real.

“Mind if I call you Aster?”

“No… no I don’t mind at all.”

“Great! You know, Aster," Jack's arm slipped around Aster's shoulder companionably, "I think this is the beginning of a beautiful friendship.”

Aster, for a moment, hesitated. He’d spent so long alone, knowing that if he let people get close to him they’d get hurt, but…

Aster smiled too, hope bubbling up within him. Maybe… maybe he could try again. One more time.

“...yeah, I think so too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, so it's been a while since I first put this fic in here, hasn't it? The closer for this has been a long time coming, it was just a matter of finally getting down to business and getting it done. Thank you everyone for the comments you leave on my fics, by the way. It was honestly because of those that I finally found myself with the drive to finish this.
> 
> Thank you, everyone! And Happy Holidays!


End file.
